


On The Run

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, On the Run, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: For as long as she's known, she's always been running...
Relationships: Jamack & Original Female Character(s), Jamack & reader
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Whumptober, woohoo!

For as long as she could remember, she’d been running. Always. Running and hiding. For the simple fact that she was born a human, she had to constantly be on the run. She was tired of always running, but what else could she do? She had to survive. She didn’t really know why she had to survive, but she knew that she did. Perhaps it was sheer stubbornness. She didn’t particularly enjoy her life, or even particularly like it. 

And that’s if what she was doing could even be considered _living_. She didn’t have anything or anyone. Except herself. Logically, she knew there had to have been a time when that wasn’t the case, otherwise she never would have survived that long. It didn’t change the fact that she couldn’t remember a time when she ever had anyone to rely on. Still, she continued to survive. 

Life on the surface was tough for anyone, but it was especially difficult for humans. They were at the bottom of the food chain, after all. Apparently though, it hadn’t always been that way for humans. Before the mutation 200 years ago, in the Old World; when the mutes weren’t mutes, humans were at the top. She found it very hard to believe. Humans were built to be very weak, weaker than most creatures on earth. 

How could humans have ever been on top of the food chain when they weren’t born with anything to defend themselves with? 

Plenty of times she had mused about how much easier her life would have been if only her teeth were a little sharper, and her nails weren’t as brittle. Or if her skin was a little tougher, and not as soft and easy to damage. 

Then, she would find some photos of humans from the Old World. She would see pictures in magazines, and she couldn’t help but envy them. She would envy their pretty but horribly impractical choice in clothing. She would envy their soft-looking skin, free of any calluses or scars. She would envy how clean they looked, and how shiny their hair was and how they didn’t look like they had an ounce of survival skills ingrained into them, because they never had to. 

They never had to run away from mutes who wanted to eat them. They never had to look for hiding places just so they could have some short-lived reprieve from the dangers of the surface. They probably never even had to hunt - risking their very lives just to be able to eat something that would have easily been able to eat them instead. 

It was truly unfair. That was life though, and she had learned earlier on that nothing in life was ever fair. Not for mutes, and certainly not for humans. 

In the vast world of a mute-run surface, she was on her own. She had no one to rely on, and no one relied on her. She was used to it. That was the way it had always been for her, but she still couldn’t help but long for things to be different. 

Perhaps if she had an ally. If only she could find another human who would choose to stay with her, survive with her, then maybe…

A Mod Frog suddenly appeared in front of her, previously hidden by the foliage, and she was running again. Running as fast as she could, not even daring to look behind her. She made random sharp turns, as she desperately tried to lose the frog. She knew that the frog was way faster than her, and with his tongue, he’d easily be able to catch her. 

If only he hadn’t popped up out of nowhere, if only she’d been more aware! 

Then she suddenly found herself on the ground. Her ankle was throbbing, and her arms and face also hurt. She tripped! What was wrong with her?! She clumsily tried to get back up but her ankle hurt too much, she fell back down. 

She heard the frog approaching and fearfully looked up. That’s when she noticed that his suit was ripped in places, and more importantly, his tie was cut. He slowly and calmly walked up to her.

“Hey, that looks sprained. You need some help with that?”

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, and it was only partly due to suspicion and wariness. Against her better judgement, she was also curious. He didn’t look like he wanted to harm her at all “...Who are you?”

“Oh, me? The name’s Jamack. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
